lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Asura
The Asura are a race of diminutive artisans who dwell within the city known as the Clockwork City and this city connects with their personal realm within The Fade known as the Labyrinth Dimension. The Asura were once counted among the major races of the Earth but following the corruption of their creator in the form of Nurgle they became divided with most of their race joining the forces of Chaos during the Eternity War but a minority being hidden by Nurgle within the Labyrinth Dimension. Those Asura who were hidden by Nurgle within the Labyrinth Dimension would find themselves safes from reprisals as there entire existence and the existence of the Labyrinth Dimension had been wiped away by Nurgle, but these survivors also found themselves with a great responsibility as they were forced to defend the world against the encroachment of the Great Destroyer a demonic entity that had wormed its way into the Labyrinth Dimension and unless stopped would spread his influence into the Fade itself. History 'Creation of the Asurans' The Asurans are known as one of the Elder Races and were created by Nurgle one of the Major members of the Titans. Nugle formed them in the mountainous area of western France, and they dominated this area and grew to become the most technologically advanced of the early Elder Races. 'Keeping Secrets' Nurgle would during this time begun to feel a sort of secretive feeling towards his Asurans and thus found himself constructing for the Asurans a massive secret fortress in the form of 'Clockwork City of which all knowledge he would keep from his siblings and under the leadership of the Asurans themselves the construction would give them a home not known by any of the Titans including eventually himself. Following the end of the construction Nurgle would begin to be whispered to by the Chaos corrupted Tzeneech and with the fear of destroying his own creation he would have his Asuran councillers use Magi on him that made his memory of the fortress completely disappear. With his knowledge of the fortress gone he would spend years constructing another series of smaller weaker cities for a new group of Asurans to inhabit of which he spoke of often as it was all he remembered, and it would be in this smaller group that would eventually face the wrath of the Chaos Gods. Consequences Those Asura who were hidden by Nurgle within the Labyrinth Dimension would find themselves safes from reprisals as there entire existence and the existence of the Labyrinth Dimension had been wiped away by Nurgle, but these survivors also found themselves with a great responsibility as they were forced to defend the world against the encroachment of the Great Destroyer a demonic entity that had wormed its way into the Labyrinth Dimension and unless stopped would spread his influence into the Fade itself. Physical Discription : "These alchemagical inventors may be short in stature, but they're intellectual giants. Among the asura, it's not the strong who survive, but the clever. Other races believe they should rule by virtue of their power and strength, but they're deluding themselves. In due time, all will serve the asura" : -Tek By human standards, asura are very short. Described as only coming up to the belt of a norn, an asura is usually about four feet tall. They typically have slender builds, with the head, hands, and feet in somewhat exaggerated proportions. The head in particular is a wide, flat ellipsoid whose width is extended further by large ears which usually drop from the sides of the head. Asura eyes are large and come in a variety of colors; their size is the evolutionary result of being a subterranean race. Their mouths are wide and filled with pointed, shark-like teeth. Asura typically have grayish skin and dark hair. Male and female asura are very similar in appearance; they are mostly differentiated by voice and ear structure. In matters of childbirth and early development, little is known outside of the knowledge that asura give live birth in the same manner as humans. An asura will typically live 5-10% longer than a human. Culture The asura value intelligence and intellectual superiority over all other attributes. Individual asura will dedicate an entire lifespan to building a portfolio of successful projects or becoming the foremost expert of some tiny aspect of the arcane. They constantly seek to prove their own intellectual superiority, and by extension the superiority of the asura race. This typically results in asura being arrogant to the point of rudeness towards others, especially towards non-asura races. The asura have quickly established their intellectual and magical superiority over the other races and view them as useful primarily for heavy lifting, taking risks, and asking stupid questions. Asura magical technology is second to none. Their experiments with magic are evident through the impressive floating structures found around and within their cities. Many asura study the difficult art of golemancy, and golems are often used for defense and general work. The golems' complete absence of intelligence and huge size complements the asura perfectly. The asura have also developed and use blasting rods. The most important contribution of the asura to European society is the asura gate network which links together all of the Arurian cities. To maintain this, they have retained a neutral attitude to all races. Asura have a strong sense of family and extended family, they affectionately refer to their children as “progeny” or “offspring". They also venerate their parents, and grandparents. Asura traditionally cremate their dead. Religion Asura believe in the Eternal Alchemy - the idea that all beings and magic in the world are a part or function of a greater purpose or "machine". Asuran life is built around the research of the Eternal Alchemy - the asura join one of three massive colleges dedicated to this research. It is believed once complete mastery is gained over the Eternal Alchemy, mastery will be gained over all of the Earth. The Inquest is a meta-krewe which believes that the Eternal Alchemy could be controlled and manipulated like any other machine. Members of the Inquest thrive on controlling power and knowledge, and their experiments are less ethical and more dangerous than those performed by other asura. They have no qualms about experimentation on sentient beings. Leadership Rather than organized government, the asura prefer to utilize krewes: small, efficient task forces led by the most experienced member, designed to allow any individual asura to reach their maximum potential in any particular task. The asura also have a group known as the Arcane Council who are responsible for the mundane parts of asura city life. The members of this council rotate - membership into this council is granted by performing a task which benefits the asura as a whole. The role is rarely desired as it means an individual asura cannot spend time advancing one's own research. Names An asura's name usually consists of a short, sharp first name with one or two syllables. Feminine asura names typically end in -i or -a vowel sounds, and the masculine in a consonant sound. Any asura whose name does not follow these rules may risk ridicule during childhood. Both male and female Asuras typically have two of the same letter in a row somewhere in their name. Asura do not have a last name, instead opting to use job titles, a krewe name, or honorifics to differentiate themselves. Those who choose to take a last name of a style similar to humans are rare and are considered eccentrics, though their surname is often ignored by other asura.. Category:Races Category:Race